Full Moon
by WolfImprint88
Summary: When Bella moved to Forks, she never imagined that her world would change drastically bringing nightmares to life. Nor did she ever imagine she would fall in love with one of the monsters of those nightmares. Paul x Bella. Imprint AU. Will re-write the entire Twilight Series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I used to write Twilight fanfiction a very long time ago but lost interest. Now I have the fever again! Bella x any wolf is what I like! This story will be Bella x Paul. It begins after Charlie picks her up from the airport for the first time. This will completely rewrite Twilight and all other books. As such, this is the first book and will be called **Full Moon**.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: First Meeting<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you." <em>

_― Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince_

* * *

><p>Isabella Marie Swan stared out the window of the police cruiser as her father navigated the back roads leading to the small, rainy town of Forks, Washington. It had been many years since she had been here, having gone with her mother when her parents divorced and now she had decided to come live with her father to avoid being the third wheel that had become her family. Her mother had remarried, and while Phil was a nice guy, she knew deep down that he didn't like her being in the picture. And her mother, Renee, would always take Phil's side so she had suggested to Bella that she should spend her last two years as a student and minor with her father, Charlie Swan the cheif of Police.<p>

And Bella, as she preferred to be called, hated the look her mother gave her, silently begging her to listen and agree to this arrangement. So here she was going to a town that barely had any sunlight and lots of trees while her mother and Phil traveled the world like two teenagers in love. She chanced a glance beside her, looking at her father. He was getting older but still had no grey hairs. Whether that would change now that his daughter was home, no one could know. He had dark brown hair, like Bella's, and a full beard and mustache on his face. His body was lean and muscled but not overly so, and he stood with an aura of authority.

Charlie was a quiet man, if Bella remembered right, and she would be happy for that. Renee had been flighty, loud, and often times annoying to her. All Bella ever wanted to do is curl up in a chair and read a book quietly, getting lost in the old words of people such as Shakespeare, Jane Austin, and any author who weaved words of romance that just doesn't happen anymore.

"So kiddo…how was Phoenix? You know, growing up down there and everything," Charlie said, trying to fill the silence with small talk.

Bella shrugged. "It was okay. I mean…there was the sun and heat and well…mom and Phil. But I'm glad to be coming here to spend some time with you."

Bella felt like she had just said a lie. She could have lived without coming here to spend time with him, not because she didn't love her dad but because she hated having to uproot her entire life and leave the few friends she had. Now she needed to start new and fresh.

As they pulled down a street with a few houses, Bella saw the house she had previously lived in. It was two stories with a large oak tree in the front yard. If she still had the same room, her window would be right outside that tree. Charlie pulled the cruiser into the driveway, a beat up white truck already sitting there behind another beat up truck that was red. The white truck had the round body style common with a newer ford and no tinted windows. Bella peered at it, able to see movement inside.

"Looks like Sam has those tools he borrowed," Charlie commented as he put the cruiser in park.

Bella frowned. "Sam?"

Charlie nodded. "Sam Uley. Good kid…started his own construction business after some soul searching. Or at least that's what he called it."

Bella watched as a russet skinned man climbed from the cab. He was well built, had black hair in a cropped, messy cut, and she thought she saw a tribal tattoo on his arm. As he grabbed some tools from the back and stepped up to the cruiser, Charlie climbed out.

"Paul! Surprised seeing you…I thought Sam was going to bring these by," he said.

Bella climbed from the truck as well. The Native American man was good looking and appeared to be near the age 25. She watched as he smirked and nodded.

"Yes sir. Sam had some clients to see today so he asked me to drop these off for him," Paul said, offering a power drill to Charlie.

Charlie nodded, taking it. "No problem son. Well, let me be the first one to introduce you to my daughter Bella. Bella, this is Paul Lahote from La Push reservation. Paul, this is my daughter Isabella Swan. Congrats, kid. You're the first to meet her in around four years!"

Bella looked at Paul. He was chuckling, looking down. Then he looked up at her and their eyes connected. She watched as his body seemed to stiffen and his eyes widened. She felt as if no one else mattered in that moment. Not Charlie, Renee, Phil, or anyone else she may meet. All that mattered was Paul and getting to know him. She consciously had to steel her legs to stop herself from approaching him, wanting to be close to him.

* * *

><p>Paul groaned as he climbed from the bed. He had patrols late last night, and he really wished he could stay in bed. Sam was running him and Jared raw with these patrols, since there were only three of them for the entire reservation property.<p>

He pulled out the cell phone from his drawer, a gift from Sam since he had started working for the construction company shortly after phasing for the first time. And phasing in itself was a whole kettle of fish. Sure it had its benefits; super strength, speed, agility, and the ability to turn into a huge ass wolf. But it had its downside. Namely secrets. His own father knew nothing about the pack which consisted of him, Jared, and Sam as alpha. It put a strain on their relationship mostly because his father assumed that Sam was a bad influence.

He unlocked the phone, sighing at the text from Sam: **Paul. When you wake from resting, take those power tools back to Charlie Swan for me, if you can. I am booked with potential clients all day today.**

Paul sneered and sighed, tossing the phone aside. So much for a lazy day indoors playing video games. He slipped from bed, pulling a tee shirt on over his bare chest and then left the room. He wouldn't be bothered to change his cut offs. Too many accidents to worry about needing a new pair of jeans.

He slipped into the woods after leaving a note for his father that he had been called into work, and stripped naked before tying his shorts and shirt around his ankle before phasing into the silver coated wolf that was his other half. Then he ran to the office to get a work truck and those tools. He bet himself that Sam already had it loaded up and waiting for him.

After he phased back and pulled on his clothes, he nodded to himself. He knew Sam pretty well now, after a few years. He climbed into the driver's side, pulled down the visor for the keys, and then started the Ford ranger. The drive to Chief Swan's place was long compared to how the run would have been and he was glad to park finally but grimaced when he saw that the Police Chief wasn't even there yet.

He sat there for what felt like hours before he heard the cruiser pulling up. He moved inside the truck, to grab the power drill and then climbed out of the cab and grabbed the saw from the bed.

"Paul! Surprised to see you…I thought Sam would be bringing these by," Charlie exclaimed with a smile.

Paul smirked at him, offering the power drill. "Yes sir. Sam had some clients to see today so he asked me to drop these off for him."

Paul glanced at the girl who had climbed out of the cruiser as Charlie took the drill from him, saying, "No problem son. Well, let me be the first one to introduce you to my daughter Bella. Bella, this is Paul Lahote from La Push reservation. Paul, this is my daughter Isabella Swan. Congrats, kid. You're the first to meet her in around four years!"

Paul remembered hearing about Chief Swan's daughter. She had been a slip of a girl the last time he caught sight of her on the reservation at Jacob Black's home. As she approached him and her father, he looked her over. She was shorter than he was, which wasn't unusual since he was six feet tall. She was slender but not muscular with very fair skin. He supposed she was pretty for a pale face with long, thick, straight mahogany hair that reached past her shoulders and to her elbows. She had a narrow jaw with a pointed chin, and her eyes were large and widely spaced, colored a deep chocolate.

The color of her eyes came as an afterthought. As soon as his eyes connected with hers, he felt the earth tremble beneath his feet as everything within his mind, body and soul shifted. No longer was he grounded by the pack, his father, and the few friends he had on the reservation. Now, all that mattered was this small girl standing before him and making her happy as whatever it was she needed: a friend, a brother, or a lover.

_Shit_, he thought when he realized that he had imprinted.

* * *

><p>AN: There's the first chapter! The Cullens should be coming in soon. The next chapter, but only a sighting. I hope to do the original story justice. Leave me a review and feel free to tell me what needs improvement! No Beta.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! I used to write Twilight fanfiction a very long time ago but lost interest. Now I have the fever again! Bella x any wolf is what I like!

Now for a note. This timeline is different. Bella didn't arrive to Forks until the beginning of the new school year. It's 2005. Also, Paul and Bella are the same age. Or will be. He turned 18 already over the summer. I know in cannon he is 15 when Bella moves to Forks but this is fanfiction. There may be one sided (All on the guys) Bella x Edward and Bella x Jacob but the focus is Bella x Paul.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Welcome To Forks<p>

* * *

><p><em>"All true friendliness begins with fire and food and drink and the recognition of rain or frost. ...Each human soul has in a sense to enact for itself the gigantic humility of the Incarnation. Every man must descend into the flesh to meet mankind." <em>  
><em>― G.K. Chesterton, What's Wrong with the World<em>

* * *

><p>Charlie blinked, looking between his daughter and Paul. They took one look into each other's eyes and kind of froze. He mentally grumbled about needing his gun now. His daughter hadn't even been in town for more than an hour and already the ladies' man of La Push was looking at his daughter as if she was the center of his universe.<p>

"Well, uh, thanks again Paul," Charlie said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

He watched in amusement as Paul jumped a little before tearing his eyes away from Bella. Paul smiled and nodded.

"No problem Chief. I-I should get going…see if Sam needs my help on those jobs he is doing," Paul said.

Bella bit her lip, a large part of her screaming at her to not let him leave. As he began to walk back to the truck, Bella felt her body shift towards him, as if she was going to follow him. Then she stopped herself and shook her head.

"Alright Bells?" Charlie asked.

Bella smiled for him and nodded. "I'm fine…how far is La Push from here?"

She tried to sound nonchalant about it but she caught Paul's smirk.

"It's about a thirty minute drive," he said, wondering if she could feel the need to be near him already.

Bella nodded as Charlie chuckled. "Yeah Bells. Not too far. Actually, I was thinking of going to see Billy next weekend. Remember Jake? You guys used to make mud pies together!"

Bella grimaced as Paul chuckled. "Dad…that was ages ago!"

"You know," Paul started, "There may be a bonfire this Friday night if you'd like to go? I could pick you up from the Black's."

Bella's eyes lit up as Charlie narrowed his own eyes. "I'd love to! I remember going to Bon Fires when I was little a few times."

Paul nodded and smiled a cheshire grin. "It's a date then."

Bella blushed as Charlie cleared his throat. "Aren't you going to ask me for permission to date my daughter, _Lahote_?"

Paul looked at Charlie, and nodded, his eyes amused. "Sir, may I take your daughter to the Bon Fire? I promise to protect her and return her to you at a decent time."

Charlie was silent, letting the boy squirm a bit before he sighed and nodded. "No funny business."

Then he stepped past him towards the porch, patting Paul's shoulder. Bella smiled at Paul shyly as he nodded as her and climbed in the car. She watched as he drove away, and silently wished that she didn't have an entire week of school between now and that Friday.

* * *

><p>Bella sighed as she stepped into the building of Forks High, after getting drowned in attention when her loud, old red truck pulled into the parking lot. She looked around, feeling a little lost before someone stepped in front of her. He smiled brightly, pushing up his glasses on his nose.<p>

"Hi! I'm Eric. You're Isabella Swan right?" he asked, exuberating happiness.

Bella stared at him wide eyed. "I…yes. I prefer Bella though. Could you tell me where the office is?"

"Sure thing! Come this way," Eric said happily, leading Bella through the crowded hall.

Bella sighed but followed him, feeling like she didn't really have another choice. The boy turned back to her.

"So what year are you in?" he asked.

Bella shrugged. "I'm a senior. Decided to spend my last year before freedom with my dad."

"Oh cool! I'm a senior too! Man, I'm glad we are in the same grade! I was hoping to get to know you better!"

Bella grimaced and had never been so happy to see the letters OFFICE on a door before. She muttered quick thanks and slipped inside and approached the woman behind the desk. Bella smiled politely.

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan…this is my first day. I'm in the twelfth grade," Bella said.

The woman smiled and nodded. "Hello dear. I'm Ms. Cope."

She typed away on her computer and handed Bella her schedule. "Here you are dear."

Bella nodded and took her schedule. She grimaced when she saw physical fitness. That was an accident waiting to happen.

"Is there anyway I can drop physical education and take another elective?" she asked.

Ms. Cope shook her head. "No dear. It's required."

Bella sighed in annoyance before she left. This is just great…she knew someone would be sent to the nurse's office at the end of the day. Damn her clumsiness. She made it to the first class, and every class after until lunch. She had met Angela Webber who she felt was a nice girl. Definitely someone to keep in touch with. She also met Jessica and Mike, two people she can live without. She slipped into the lunchroom and went straight for Angela's table, flashing the black haired girl a smile.

"Bella! Hello!" she said with a smile back.

"Hey Angela. Hope you don't mind me joining you."

"Not at all. Here," Angela said, moving her books off of a seat for Bella.

Bella sat down and looked around the cafeteria. Then the door opened at the other end and _they_ entered. There were five of them and each of them were unearthly beautiful. But…they made her stomach turn regardless. The first to enter were a couple, a girl with long blonde hair and a boy with large muscles and black hair. They held hands as they approached the empty table in the center of the room. The next couple was a short pixy like girl with cropped black hair and a tall boy with shaggy blonde hair that fell to his ears. Then the last…was a single guy. He had bronze hair and a slim figure. They each seemed to glide across the floor as they reached their seats and sat down. Bella leaned across towards Angela.

"Who are they?"

Jessica chose that moment to but in. "They are the Cullen's! Rose and Emmet, Jasper and Alice, and the hot one who is single is Edward Cullen."

Angela rolled her eyes. "They're all adopted and their dad is the local doctor in town, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper all go to a community college but take a couple advanced courses here a few days a week."

"And they are all like…_together_," Jessica said as if it was a scandal.

Bella scoffed. "Angela just said they are adopted. Big deal."

Something told her that these mysterious Cullen's were listening in and watching them. Even in amusement. The conversation continued about camping trips when the weather is good, and how they never speak or hang out with anyone but each other. Soon lunch ended and Bella slipped from the room quickly, her heart pounding. Why did she feel dirty and unsafe whenever those Cullen's would look at her?

She stepped into the anatomy classroom and was surprised to see that the lone Cullen, Edward, was already sitting in there. She frowned, momentarily wondering how he got here before her but pushed it aside. She almost groaned when she saw the only open seat was beside him. She really wanted another seat…being near him made her skin crawl.

As she sat next to him, she saw him grimace as if he smelled something horrible and lean away from her. She shot a glare at him before moving her chair away from him. The class began and time seemed to crawl by. When the bell finally rang, she jumped up and left the class quickly, wanting to get away from him.

The rest of the week passed the same way, aside from Edward missing school a couple of days. She hated how the other Cullen's would stare at her, as if she had caught their interest. Soon Friday was here, and Bella's heart was pounding in anticipation as she pulled on some boot cut jeans and a sweater. She wouldn't dress over the top…she was sure this wasn't a date.

Then again he did say it was…great. Now she was nervous. Bella put her hair up in a ponytail, not wanting to deal with trying to keep it under control. If she remembered right, the bon fires were always on the beach and she didn't want to deal with the windy climate unprepared. She slipped her keys into her pocket to go downstairs to meet her dad.

"Hey Bells. You ready? You look nice…a homey nice," Charlie said kindly.

Bella smiled and shrugged. "I wanted to be comfortable."

He nodded. "Well, let's get going. I'd like you to have some dinner before you go, in case there isn't anything to eat. Plus, Jake's excited to see you again."

"He remembers me?" Bella said, surprised.

Charlie chuckled. "Of course he does. Let's get going…Billy should be making some fish."

The drive to La Push was only thirty minutes as Paul had said. Bella looked out of the window and thought she saw a silver wolf running through the woods, as though following the truck a few times but brushed it off. Why would there be a wolf following them? And such a big wolf at that. Soon they pulled into a drive and Bella smiled, remembering the house now. The door opened and a man with long black hair rolled out onto the porch, sitting in a wheelchair. He smiled brightly and waved. Behind him, a teenager stepped out as well, a bright smile on his own face. He appeared to be taller than Bella, but not by much and he was thin. His black hair was long and reached past his shoulders.

Charlie parked the car and slipped out, Bella following his lead.

"Bella!" the teen exclaimed, hugging her, "I've missed you!"

Bella laughed. "I'm surprised you remember me, Jacob."

Jacob looked scandalized. "How could I ever forget you?!"

Billy chuckled. "It's nice to see you Bella. You've grown up! Eighteen now, right?"

Bella sighed. "Almost. I turn eighteen in September. Another month now."

Jacob made a face. "Getting old, huh, Bella?"

Bella pushed him lightly. "Maybe you need to grow up some?"

Billy looked at Charlie and shook his head. He wondered if Bella moving here would mean that she and Jake may get together. Of course…with some of the boys having phased already, and the fact that the Cullen's are still here, there is a chance Jake will phase. Maybe he would imprint on Bella.

"Well, let's get inside and have some food," Charlie said, stepping up to Billy to push his chair, "Bella was invited to the bon fire."

Billy's eyebrows raised. "Really? By who?"

Charlie chuckled. "That's the funny thing. Paul Lahote took one look at her and asked her out. I don't think I should be worried. He's calmed down a lot since he was fifteen."

Billy glanced at Bella to see her cheeks were a little pink while Jacob looked sour. Paul was a wolf…did he imprint on Bella? This Bon Fire was called for a new imprint.

"Interesting…yeah Paul's a good kid. He helps Sam Uley a lot," Billy said.

"I think he's nothing but trouble," Jacob grumbled, his body tense in jealousy.

* * *

><p>AN: And that's chapter two. The Bon Fire is the next chapter with some much needed Bella x Paul interaction.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! I used to write Twilight fanfiction a very long time ago but lost interest. Now I have the fever again! Bella x any wolf is what I like!

Now for a note. This timeline is different. Bella didn't arrive to Forks until the beginning of the new school year. It's 2005. Also, Paul and Bella are the same age. Or will be. He turned 18 already over the summer. I know in cannon he is 15 when Bella moves to Forks but this is fanfiction. There may be one sided (All on the guys) Bella x Edward and Bella x Jacob but the focus is Bella x Paul.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: The Bon Fire<p>

* * *

><p><em>"They say a good love is one that sits you down, gives you a drink of water, and pats you on top of the head. But I say a good love is one that casts you into the wind, sets you ablaze, makes you burn through the skies and ignite the night like a phoenix; the kind that cuts you loose like a wildfire and you can't stop running simply because you keep on burning everything that you touch! I say that's a good love; one that burns and flies, and you run with it!" <em>

_― C. JoyBell C._

* * *

><p>When six'o'clock rolled around, there was a sharp knock on the front door. Billy smiled and said, "Bella, I'm sure that's Paul if you are ready to go."<p>

"Maybe I could go too? So Bella isn't left with strangers," Jake cut in.

Billy sighed. "Jake. Bella will be with Paul and meet everyone there. Besides, I need you here tonight."

That was the only excuse he could think of. Having Jake go to the bon fire would be bad. This bon fire is meant to share a secret, one that he wasn't ready for even though he may have started to eat more and grow a bit. Bella smiled shyly.

"I appreciate your concern, Jacob but I'll be fine. I should get going," she said as she stood. She kissed Charlie on the cheek, "If it's okay I'll have Paul bring me home?"

Charlie looked at her, chewing on the idea. "Fine. Remind him no funny business."

Bella nodded as she rolled her eyes and left the room, and opened the front door. Paul was standing there with no shirt on and no shoes. She raised a brow but didn't comment as he smiled a cocky smirk.

"Ready?" he said, not wanting to push it too much. He was too nervous anyways.

Bella nodded and stepped outside, shutting the door. "So who will be there?"

Paul shrugged. "A few elders, my friends, and their girlfriends pretty much. I hope you like them...there's Sam, Jared, and then the girls, Emily and Kim."

Bella smiled. "I'd be more worried about them liking me...I mean I'm not exactly sociable."

Paul chuckled. "That's alright. They will make you feel welcome. Oh...and Emily? Her face...she's got some bad scars. Try not to stare. It bugs Sam."

Bella nodded, a chill going down her spine. Soon they reached the beach, which wasn't far from the Black's home. She saw the big fire already going and could see a couple of young guys like Paul sitting with a girl each and no shirts. Again, like Paul. She felt his hand on the small of her back, leading her over to them.

"Guys? This is Bella. The girl I told you about?" Paul said.

One of the natives looked up with serious eyes and seemed to look Bella over. She shifted, feeling a little uncomfortable before he smiled softly.

"Hello Bella. I'm Sam and this is my fiance Emily," he said softly, his arm pulled the girl next to him closer. Bella only looked long enough to see the long scars covering the right side of her face before looking away politely. She thought she saw Sam nod to himself from the corner of her eyes.

"Hello...Sam, Emily," Bella said politely with a small smile, as she looked at them as a whole.

"Hiya! I'm Jared and this is my Kim," said the other guy. His girlfriend laughed at his energy.

Bella nodded, offering a shy smile at the two. Both couples were adorable and seemed to gravitate around each other. Bella wasn't sheltered or stupid...or blind for that matter. She could see that both couples were deeply in love. She vaguely wondered what it would be like to be in love like that. To be the center of the universe for someone before she stopped those thoughts. Things like that don't happen to girls like her.

"Anyways," Paul said, rolling his eyes, "If you'd like we can sit here and talk for a little bit. Old Quil should be starting with the stories soon. They're cool. Ever heard the legends, Bella?"

Bella shook her head. "No I haven't. I mean...maybe in passing when I was younger but I don't remember them much. Something about wolves, right?"

Bella narrowed her eyes as the guys seemed to look at each other in amusement, as if there was this big secret between them. She may be quiet but she was observant. She took a seat near Emily and felt, rather than saw, Paul take the space next to her. His body heat seemed to seep into her clothes from where he was sitting, his leg casually brushing against hers. As they waited for the stories to being, Bella spent the time talking with Emily and Kim, getting to know them better. She learned that Emily loved cooking as much as she does and that Kim loved classic novels like Bella, only the darker ones like Dracula and Frankenstein.

Soon the chatter began to die down after the girls had exchanged phone numbers with the promise to keep in touch and hang out more so they could become better friends. Bella looked at the center of the circle to see a man sitting there. He had pepper and salt hair that hung down in identical braids on either side of his face. His eyes were old and wise, and seemed to lighten when they traveled over Paul, Sam, Jared, and the girls-even Bella much to her surprise.

"Welcome. The great spirit has seen to our plans and has made the weather fortunate for our gathering. A time to celebrate life and new relationships...especially those that TAha Aki has blessed," he said, "For our newcomer, welcome. I am called Old Quil and I am a tribal elder. Tonight, I wish to tell you all the story of Taha Aki and how he saved our people by becoming one with the wolf."

Bella leaned back a bit, getting comfortable. She felt, deep down, that allowing an outsider such as herself to hear these legends was rare. She wouldn't take this moment for granted and soak it all up. And she would respect their trust and not pass on these stories unless it was asked of her.

"Taha Aki was a man of peace and was known for his wisdom. He was one of the last great Spirit Chiefs of our tribe, and governed his people with mercy, insight, and the Great Spirit's blessings. However there was one man named Utlapa who believed that they should use their magic to expand their control over the Hohs and the Makahs, building an empire. When the spirit warriors left their bodies their minds were all connected with each other. Taha Aki did not like what Utlapa wanted and banned him from the tribe. Utlapa left and hid in the nearby forest," Old Quil said.

As he spoke, he pulled a bag out from beside him. It was a small bag, seemed to be made of lambskin and the stitching was firm yet old. Bella had a feeling that it was handed down through the generations. The air seemed to get heavy around her.

"Taha Aki was vigilant and protected his people even when there was no danger. Every so often, the Spirit Chief would leave the village to a sacred and secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and searched the surrounding areas for any dangers or threats. One day, Utlapa followed Taha Aki planning to kill him, but as he waited for him to leave his body he hatched another plan. Utlapa left his body, took Taha Aki's body, and killed his own. Taha Aki knew immediately what was happening when Utlapa joined him in the spirit world. He raced back to his sacred place but was too late. He followed his body in his spirit self down to the tribe. For weeks he watched with despair as Utlapa made sure everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then Utlapa's first edict came: no warrior was to enter the spirit world because he had a vision of danger, but in truth he was afraid of Taha Aki. Utlapa took liberties with the tribe that no one ever dreamed of. He took a second and a third wife, even though Taha Aki's wife still lived. Eventually, Taha Aki brought a great wolf down the mountains to kill Utlapa and free the tribe, but Utlapa only hid from it behind his warriors. The wolf ended up killing a young man, making Taha Aki's grief greater."

Old Quil had begun to pull some things from the bag. A small bowl, several different herbs, spices, and granulated sands. He mixed them as he spoke, his voice never wavering from the rich tenure.

"Taha Aki had been away from his body long enough to be in agony. He felt doomed of never being ever to cross the line between life and death. The great wolf followed him through the forest and Taha Aki felt jealous of the animal; at least it had a body and a life. At that moment the Spirit Chief had an idea that changed the future of the Quileutes. He asked the animal if he could share his body with him and the wolf complied. As a single being, the wolf and the man went to the village. The people feared the wolf, shouting for the warriors' help. The warriors came with spears in their hands, but they stopped in surprise of what the wolf was doing: the wolf was retreating from the warriors and trying to yelp the songs of their people. The warriors realized what it was doing and could only think that it was being influenced by a spirit."

Old Quil took a handful of the mixture, and tossed it at the fire, causing it to flare and change color. Bella actually jumped when it happened, having not expected it. She felt Paul wrap an arm around her and pull her close, but didn't divert her attention from the elder.

"An old warrior, Yut, disobeyed the orders of the false chief and left his body. Yut gathered the truth in an instant and welcomed Taha Aki. Almost instantly, Utlapa realized what had happened and raced towards Yut's body with his knife. The other warriors were confused. Yut went back into his body but could not fight Utlapa off before warning the others, as he was too old. Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit left the world and he returned to the wolf's body feeling a great rage. The wolf shuddered and transformed into a man before the eyes of the warriors. The man did not look like Taha Aki's body, but like his spirit self, which the warriors recognized instantly. Utlapa tried to run but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf and killed him. Upon realization of what had happened, everything returned to normal. The only change he kept in place was the forbidding of spirit travel. From then on he was known as the Great Wolf or the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many years because he did not age. He fathered many sons, who in time found that they too could turn into wolves on reaching manhood. However, they were all different because the wolf form reflected the spirit of the man. Some became warriors like Taha Aki and did not age, others did not like to transform, and started to age," Old Quil finished.

Bella glanced around, feeling amazed that a man had loved his people so much, he would join with an animal to save them. She wondered if there was more to his story. She watched as Quil's eyes landed on each of the young men near her-Sam, Jared, and even Paul. She had a feeling she was missing something.

"But there is more to the legend. After Taha Aki gave up his spirit self, trouble began in the North with the Makahs. Several young women had disappeared and they believed the neighboring wolves were to blame. However, all the wolves knew it was none of them because their minds were still connected with each other. Taha Aki did not want a war, especially since he could not lead his people any longer. He gave his eldest son, Taha Wi, the responsibility of finding who was to blame. Taha Wi led five wolves in search through mountains looking for evidence but they only found a strange, sweet scent. They followed it and the journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent the two younger brothers back to inform the chief. Taha Wi and the other two never returned," he said, drawing more sand into his hands. He muttered silently over the sand before continuing, "A year later, two Makah maidens were taken from their homes on the same night and the Makahs called upon the wolves. The Quileutes found the same sweet scent and went on the hunt once more. Only one of them returned. Yaha Uta, the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, returned carrying strange cold pieces of a corpse. He described what had happened to his brothers. One of them underestimated the strength of the creature and became a victim. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more careful but the creature matched their movements and got his hands on one of them. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and began tearing at him desperately trying to save his brother. It was too late but he succeeded in ripping his enemy apart."

Bella felt a shiver. This was...whatever these wolves had fought sounded evil. Very evil.

"Yaha Uta laid the remains of the creature on the ground to be examined. Suddenly the corpse began to attach itself together and so the elders set fire to it. They spread the ashes far and wide, except a small bag which Taha Aki wore around his neck to be warned if the creature ever decided to get himself together again. The creature was called the Cold One and the Blood Drinker. They feared there were others like it since they only had one wolf protector left. Then came the Cold Woman, its mate. She was the most beautiful creature to be seen, though one small boy claimed the smell hurt his nose. An elder heard this and yelled for them to get away. He was the first to die at the mercy of the woman. She then proceeded to the other people until Yaha Uta arrived, followed by Taha Aki, his third wife, and the elders. When Yaha Uta was defeated, Taha Aki turned into an old gray wolf with the strength given by his anger alone. He began fighting the Cold Woman, when his third wife came to a conclusion," Old Quil paused here, glancing at everyone before throwing the sand into the fire again. It seemed to roar, taking on a silver color as the flames licked to the sky. For a moment, Bella thought she saw figures in the fire.

"She had just seen her son killed and now her husband ran a terrible danger, along with the rest of her sons and tribe. She heard every word the witnesses told the council and heard Yaha Uta's version of events the night the other one was beaten. She knew that his brother's divergence had saved him. She grabbed a knife from one of her sons, ran towards the blood drinker and stabbed herself in the heart. The Cold Woman could not turn away from the fresh blood and gave in to the thirst. Taha Aki bit her throat and finished her off along with two of his sons who felt such rage at seeing their mother dead that they turned into wolves. After that, Taha Aki never returned to his human self, staying to protect his wife's body and leaving to the forest never to return to the tribe."

Bella actually sniffled. She felt that the third wife had been so selfless. She gave her life for her family and her tribe. Paul subconsciously pulled her closer to his side.

"Taha Aki's descendants no longer turned to wolves when they reached manhood. Only when a cold one was near would they return. The cold ones always came in one or two so the pack stayed small with 3 wolves until a bigger coven came. The leader of the coven spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave proof of this, and a treaty was offered to the tribe even though there was no need—they outnumbered the wolves and could have won easily if they fought. Ephraim accepted and the coven's numbers forced a larger pack than before. Over the years, the coven left and returned to Forks but always kept true to their word and did not harm the tribe," Old Quil finished.

Bella felt a shiver go down her spine. If this was real...if these stories were true then...the Cullen's. She could remember their yellow-gold eyes. Something in her gut had told her to stay away, that they were dangerous. But maybe she was taking too much stock in these stories. Soon the light chatter started to settle over the group, and she could hear some people discussing the legends. She felt Paul shift from her side and stand. He offered a hand to Bella.

"Would you like to walk the beach with me?" he asked quietly.

Bella smiled and nodded, taking his hand and standing. She missed Sam nodding to Paul as if giving him permission to do something. They left the bonfire, heading down to the beach. Bella wrapped her arms around her body, keeping warm. The words from the long story were playing in her mind.

"So...what did you think of the legends?" Paul asked, glancing at her.

Bella smiled softly. "I like how rich and imaginative your culture it. I-I don't mean that in an offensive way...especially if you believe those stories."

Paul chuckled. "Relax doll. I know you wouldn't say anything to hurt anyone. I took one look at you and knew that."

Bella glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "Oh...so one look and you knew me?"

He shrugged. "Not really...just...I feel like I want to know you. So what if I told you those legends are real and that I have proof?"

Bella frowned, slowing her pace. "Proof? What...can you turn into a wolf or something?"

She giggled lightly, but stopped short at the serious look in his eyes.

"Wait...you're pulling my leg," she whispered, her heart pounding, "Besides...if you can...why tell me? I'm an outsider!"

"Well...there is another legend that wasn't told. But I think we need to cross this hurdle first. About me being able to shift into a wolf," Paul said.

Bella swallowed, stepping away from him. Her eyes uncertain. "So let's say I believe you...you aren't going to hurt me are you?"

Paul actually looked like he was in pain as he whispered, a bit harshly, "Never."

Bella nodded, letting out the breath she had been holding. "Well...go on then. Show me."

Paul looked her over. He went over the other imprints reactions. First Emily denied Sam and pushed him away until he phased and hurt her. Then Kim fainted and avoided Jared for two weeks. What would Bella do?

* * *

><p>AN: I'm stopping there. It's already almost 3500 words. All the stories come from the wiki. They should be correct. Next chapter is Paul phasing, and telling Bella about imprinting and the Cullens.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello! I used to write Twilight fanfiction a very long time ago but lost interest. Now I have the fever again! Bella x any wolf is what I like!

Now for a note. This timeline is different. Bella didn't arrive to Forks until the beginning of the new school year. It's 2005. Also, Paul and Bella are the same age. Or will be. He turned 18 already over the summer. I know in cannon he is 15 when Bella moves to Forks but this is fanfiction. There may be one sided (All on the guys) Bella x Edward and Bella x Jacob but the focus is Bella x Paul.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: The Wolf and the Girl<p>

* * *

><p><em>"And when at last you find someone to whom you feel you can pour out your soul, you stop in shock at the words you utter— they are so rusty, so ugly, so meaningless and feeble from being kept in the small cramped dark inside you so long." <em>

_― Sylvia Plath, The Unabridged Journals of Sylvia Plath_

* * *

><p>Bella stood there waiting patiently for Paul to turn into this spirit wolf he mentioned. She wasn't sure how it was supposed to happen. Would his clothes go with him, or would he need to strip? She got her answer almost immediately as he began to untie the cord that had been acting as a belt. Her eyes widened and she blushed as he smirked.<p>

"What? If I phase with them on I'll tear them to pieces. I need something to wear back to the bonfire," he teased.

"Well it's not like I know anything. Assuming you are being truthful and not just trying to give me an eyeful," Bella huffed.

She heard him chuckle and fought the blush from her cheeks as she heard his shorts drop. Part of her was _dying _to look but she didn't want to seem eager or anything. It's not like she had ever seen a naked man before.

"Back up some. I don't want any accidents," she heard him say seriously.

Bella sighed and took three huge steps back. "Better?"

"Much."

Then came the sound of ripping muscles. Bella couldn't stop herself from looking up at that point with wide eyes as the last of tan Quileute skin covered with coarse fur that was silver-grey in color. She stumbled back in shock. The wolf was about the size of a horse and she watched with wide eyes and a pounding heart as it seemed to shake off it's fur before looking at her.

And the eyes...were Paul's.

"Oh my god," Bella breathed.

Her hands began to shake but she pulled herself together. So there was such things as werewolves and stuff? Big deal. He has been nothing but nice and a little endearing towards her. She had a feeling if he wanted to hurt her, she wouldn't still be standing here. She squared her shoulders and moved forward, causing Paul to take a couple steps back.

"Oh come on. you can't show me this and not expect me to _not _want to touch you," Bella said incredulously, "I want to see if you're as soft as you look."

Then she smiled at him, causing him to relax. He moved towards her carefully before laying down and moving forward a bit more on his belly. Bella giggled, finally allowing her hands to fist into his fur. She smiled an easy smile.

"So soft...so why tell me this? I'm an outsider," she mused.

Paul stood then after giving her hand a small lick before beginning to melt back into the strong form of the man he was. Bella quickly turned her head when she saw it, not wanting to see him naked again. He chuckled.

"That's another legend. I guess I can give you the gist of it," he said as he tied off his shorts.

Bella glanced at him, relaxing. "Okay. So what's this legend then?"

"It's called imprinting. It is basically where the wolf find's his soul mate. One look and he knows but...it's not like love at first sight, really. I mean, the imprinting just points her out to us. It doesn't make us have feelings for this person. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a brother, or a lover, or a friend."

"And am I right in assuming that you...imprinted on me?" Bella asked, frowning, "And it sounds like I only have a choice of you being in my life. What about you? Do you get a choice? Is my choice only limited to taking you as my lover or friend?"

Paul sighed, running a hand through his hair. "The first time I met you I imprinted on you. And you do have a choice. You could reject it if you'd like...and if you accept it I'd be devoted to you. Either I'll be the best, closest friend you could ever have or end up married to you one day. But the choice is yours. As for my own choice...well...the imprinting only pointed you out to me. Basically, it yelled at me telling me you would be the best fit for me."

Paul hoped she wouldn't find out about the fact that physically being away from her would cause him pain. Or how an imprint rejecting the bond could kill the wolf. He knew if he said that, she wouldn't make an unbiased choice. He didn't want to take that from her.

"So...are Sam and Jared imprinted?"

Paul nodded. "Yes on Emily and Kim. Sam and Emily's story...it's tough. I can tell you sometime if you'd like but not now. I want you to decide whether you accept the imprint or not without any other information that may sway your answer, whether it's towards me or away. I have a feeling you would like to make an unbiased judgement."

Bella raised her eyebrows. How could he possibly know she hated her choices being taken from her? "It sounds like you already know me pretty well..."

He shrugged. "I can feel you...and what you need. As my imprint, I'm meant to be whatever you need."

"But what about you? I mean...do you even want this?" Bella huffed.

Paul sighed, looking away. "Honestly? Before I imprinted I didn't. I'm not a lovey dove type and couldn't see myself wanting to be with anyone aside from the occasional dance in the sheets if you know what I mean. But...you don't seem like too bad of a person and so far we have gotten along. I am beginning to think that just because Jared and Sam have it all love story maybe I won't. Plus you don't strike me as a girl who would want to have some whirlwind romance."

Bella snorted. "Well you got that right. I mean...my mom always told me I was born forty years old and all that. I think romance is for teenagers and stuff. I don't care if I'm eighteen. So if I accept this, how trusting can I be of you? I mean it's safe to assume you'll protect me. But can you see others? You know, other women and stuff? I may have heard about you being kind of a ladies' man or whatever."

Paul grimaced. "I never made attachments. Being a wolf there was always the idea that I could imprint at some point and I didn't want to open that cluster fuck that is Sam's imprinting. This way no one got hurt. But you don't need to worry. Each wolf only wants his imprint. So if we are together, that's it for me. No other girls or women would do it for me."

"But...that isn't fair for you."

"So? you can make it fair if you give me a chance. I'm not asking for a relationship just a chance to get to know each other," Paul said.

Bella sighed. "Well...there isn't anything wrong with that. So since we are discussing secrets, is there anything else I should know?"

Paul shrugged. "Besides the Cullens being vampires?"

"_What_?!" Bella gasped.

Paul had the nerve to look a little sheepish. "Yeah...the whole family. Remember the part of the stories about the treaty?"

Bella nodded.

"That was about the Cullens. They were here nearly seventy years ago."

"Man...now I understand why I felt a strong need to keep my distance."

Paul frowned. "What? Wait...you go to Forks High don't you?"

"Yeah," Bella said, "I actually have the bronze haired one in my anatomy class. We sit next to each other."

Paul grimaced. "Do me a favor and if you come see me after school, change clothes. Or better yet, shower. Leeches stink."

Bella giggled. "Seriously? Like what?"

"Like...bleach and sugar. It's nasty seriously. Plus...I don't want to test my wolf's patience if you smell like a leech."

Bella nodded. "Well, back onto the who imprint thing...I can deal with being friends for the time being. If it turns into more...well I won't stop it."

Paul smiled. "That makes me feel...content. Good. Wanna head back? I'm sure the girls are dying to talk to you now that you _know_."

"Sure. Let's head back. I'm sure I will make some good friends tonight."

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will bring in the cullens again and the van accident.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello! I used to write Twilight fanfiction a very long time ago but lost interest. Now I have the fever again! Bella x any wolf is what I like!

Now for a note. This timeline is different. Bella didn't arrive to Forks until the beginning of the new school year. It's 2005. Also, Paul and Bella are the same age. Or will be. He turned 18 already over the summer. I know in cannon he is 15 when Bella moves to Forks but this is fanfiction. There may be one sided (All on the guys) Bella x Edward and Bella x Jacob but the focus is Bella x Paul.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Screeching Tires<p>

* * *

><p><em>"We are born in one day. We die in one day. We can change in one day. And we can fall in love in one day. Anything can happen in just one day" <em>  
><em>― Gayle Forman, Just One Day<em>

* * *

><p>Bella had a great time during the rest of the bonfire. She laughed and even danced, although she needed Paul to keep her upright for that part. She became fast friends with Emily and Kim, and had made plans to see them again. When she returned home, her father was already sleeping. If he had been awake, he would have told her that she was glowing. Whether it was from the heat of the fire or from the promising good night kiss on the forehead, Bella couldn't be sure. All she knew was that Paul was going to be a good friend and maybe even something more one day.<p>

The next monday dawned bright and early. She frowned, rubbing her chest. Why did she feel like she had some heartburn? She sighed and quickly got dressed. She wanted to talk with Angela maybe. The girl was the only one she could stand. Maybe she could get some advice about Paul. After dancing and having a good time, she actually felt _disappointed _when he only kissed her forehead at the end of the night. Could she have fallen for him so quickly?

Then there was Cullen to worry about.

Now she knew his secret...he was a vampire. She wouldn't be stupid enough to tell him she knew. What if they wanted to keep people quiet in any way? She couldn't hurt Paul like that. Somehow she knew if something happened to her...that he would be in pain. She quickly, and safely, made it to school. The day went by quietly, with her trying to ignore the fact that Edward Cullen was watching her.

Soon lunch came around, and she slid into the seat across from Angela.

"Angela? I think I met someone last night," Bella said quietly. Behind her, Edward stiffened, his eyes narrowing.

"Really? Tell me everything!" Angela said with a smile.

Bella bit her lip. "Well...I met him when I first moved here and he invited me to a bonfire at La Push. We talked for a bit, danced, and I met his friends. And...well...I really liked him. But I was nervous and scared about liking him so I told him I just wanted a friend right now. Then when we said goodnight, well...he kissed my forehead and I really wanted him to actually _kiss _me."

Angela giggled. "So be friends and let it grow naturally. They say the strongest relationships will happen that way."

Bella smiled. "I think you're right. I'm hoping to see him again soon...I forgot to give him my number. But he knows where I live and I'm sure I could find him easily."

Soon lunch ended and Bella headed into Anatomy. She sighed mentally, wishing she didn't need to sit next to a real vampire. She pushed that thought from her head and crossed her legs. She felt him sit next to her. For some reason, he looked like he wanted to talk to her. But he didn't, and she was glad. Soon the day ended and Bella headed out quickly, already thinking about going to La Push to see Jacob and maybe...hopefully see Paul.

As she was standing by her truck, there was screeching tires. Her eyes widened as she turned and she froze. She saw Tyler's van skidding on the ice, heading straight for her. She immediately thought of Paul, her chest burning at the idea of never seeing him again. She closed her eyes, covering her head as she waited for it to be over. She heard a boom and looked up with scared, nervous eyes. Edward Cullen was in front of her, holding the van away from her body. There were large dents in the van and in her truck. Before she could say a word, he was gone, running into the woods. She could hear students, especially Angela, screaming her name. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Paul was busy working on a leak in a roof of a native's home when he gasped, clutching his chest. His heart started to beat erratically. Bella's name played through his mind on repeat as he stumbled off of the ladder. HE managed to get in the woods before his wolf burst free, his panic settling in. He was running, following his instincts and the feeling. He needed to get to her. She had to be okay.<p>

It wasn't long before he reached the hospital. He phased back, how he didn't know, and managed to slip some shorts from a clothesline outside an apartment and slipped them on. Then he pulled a tee on. He ran, nicking some shoes from an outdoor vender before slipping into the hospital. He found her without even asking. She was in the emergency room and the doctor...the _leech_ tried to stop him. He snarled at him.

"She's my _imprint_," he snapped.

The leech nodded, stepping aside.

Paul practically ran into the room, seeing another leech in there, holding _his _Bella's hand. He glared at the leech.

"Edward...Bella will be in good hands. Let's go," Carlisle said.

Edward glared at Paul. "He's a _dog_! He'll only hurt her more!"

Paul was close to attacking him so the doctor leech grabbed his son, forcing him from the room. Paul relaxed when they were gone. Whether they meant harm or not...his wolf didn't like them being so close to his mate. He sat near her bed, taking her hand.

"Bells? You should wake up. I'm really worried...I left a job to see you. I was so scared...I-I thought you had died..." he whispered.

He straightened up then when the brunette on the bed shifted, groaning. She opened her eyes and he felt like he could cry in relief.

"P-Paul? What happened? Why are you here?" she stammered, her voice thick.

Paul smiled softly. "You were in some accident. I don't know the details. Just...I had to find you and see you. I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest."

Bella frowned, worried. "You got hurt because of me? But...I'm fine. Sure a van almost hit me but-"

"What?!" Paul gasped, his heart pounding.

Bella couldn't stop the giggle as his hands immediately began checking her over. Then his nose was pressed against her hair and he was breathing in her scent. He had to be sure she really wasn't hurt.

"Paul...I'm fine. I-would it be weird if I said I was missing you? I know it's only been a few days but-"

"Bella. I missed you too. The imprint...it connects us is all. But I was looking forward to seeing you again. Would you mind if I took you home? Maybe spent some time with you?" Paul asked quietly.

Bella smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will bring in the Cullens again and more drama. Should be getting to the nomads soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello! I used to write Twilight fanfiction a very long time ago but lost interest. Now I have the fever again! Bella x any wolf is what I like!

Now for a note. This timeline is different. Bella didn't arrive to Forks until the beginning of the new school year. It's 2005. Also, Paul and Bella are the same age. Or will be. He turned 18 already over the summer. I know in cannon he is 15 when Bella moves to Forks but this is fanfiction. There may be one sided (All on the guys) Bella x Edward and Bella x Jacob but the focus is Bella x Paul.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Leave Me Alone<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I think the very word stalking implies that you're not supposed to like it. Otherwise, it would be called 'fluffy harmless observation time'." <em>  
><em>― Molly Harper<em>

* * *

><p>Bella was annoyed. She had arrived at school, prepared to be the center of attention but this was ridiculous. Ever since she climbed out of her truck, Edward Cullen was there. She even told him to leave her alone, that she wasn't overly injured and could care for herself. But the stupid guy seemed to be almost infatuated with her now. Claiming that he had tried to stay away from her and couldn't no longer.<p>

As if learning that would make her want to be with him or allow him to be in her company. And to make matters worse, Bella had tried to sit with Angela at lunch but the stupid Cullen had practically dragged her over the the table that his family was sitting at. She bristled at the look the blonde girl gave her. As if it was her own choice to sit here. When lunch ended, with Bella really wanting to get away form them, the little pixie one, who called herself Alice, exclaimed that they were going to be best friends and took her arm.

Finally Bella had enough.

"Leave me alone!" She snapped, then turned from the shocked vampire and stalked to anatomy.

When she entered, she noticed that Edward seemed to sit up straighter, as if expecting her to sit with him. She glared at him and took a seat next to Mike, seeing that it was still empty. He seemed to brighten at the idea of her sitting with him and turned to begin talking to her. Bella almost wished she had sat somewhere else. She wasn't interested in Mike like that, and even if she was...she isn't ready for a relationship. Otherwise she would be with Paul already.

When the bell rang, Bella rushed to her truck, having already decided to go to the reservation and speak with Paul, and maybe Sam. This is making her uncomfortable. As she reached her truck and opened the door, it was closed before she could even move.

"You shouldn't be going to La Push. It's dangerous."

Bella turned with a glare to see Edward. "I'm going. I go every day practically. Leave me alone, Edward. I want nothing to do with you."

"Bella. I'm only looking out for you. If you need something to do, why not come over to our house? I'm sure Alice would like to see you and I wouldn't mind the company either," Edward pleaded.

Bella looked away from him. Every time she looked into his eyes, she had a strong urge to agree with him and go to his house. This wasn't good.

"I'm going to visit with my _wolf_, Cullen. I'm sure you know what that means," Bella snapped.

Somehow she managed to shove past him and climb in her truck, locking her doors immediately. She didn't want to deal with this _stalker _trying to climb into her truck. She pulled out of the parking blot, almost running Edward over on purpose. Then she sped to La Push. She needed to speak with Paul.

* * *

><p>"Edward. I want to know what is going on in your head! She is an <em>imprint<em>," Carlisle scolded.

"But Carlisle, I saw it! She's meant to be one of us!" Alice argued.

"I feel for her...strongly. I think she may be my mate," Edward added.

Carlisle sighed. "She can't be. She is to be a mate of one of the wolves. Stay away from her, Edward. The fact she wants nothing to do with you should be enough to push you away."

"I won't give up. I've even been going to her room while she sleeps so that I can grow accustomed to her scent-"

"EDWARD! That is improper!" Esme gasped, covering her mouth.

Emmett smirked. "So Eddie has a dick after-"

"Don't be so vulgar! She's my singer and future mate! I will not harm her!" Edward snapped.

Rosalie scoffs. "I think you are mistaking a lust for blood for a lust for her body."

"Enough!" Carlisle snapped, "Edward, you will stay away from Bella Swan. She is an imprint and if you try to bring her into our fold, you risk war. She is spoken for and will never be with us."

"But Alice said-" Edward started.

"No. Alice's visions can be wrong," Carlisle snapped.

* * *

><p>Bella giggled as Paul pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back, enjoying the touch. She may not be ready to be in a relationship but she didn't mind a friendly hug now and again.<p>

"Not that I'm not happy to see you," he said as he released her, "But why are you here?"

Bella sighed. "I'm having a problem with Edward Cullen. He followed me like a puppy at school today, telling me how he couldn't stay away any longer. He then proceeded to try to get me to come over to his house. His sister, Alice, pretty much forced me to sit with them at lunch today which was awkward, and then he tried telling me I shouldn't be coming here either. That it was too dangerous for me."

She frowned, seeing Paul beginning to shake. She placed a hand on his arm and he calmed.

"So I practically ran him over with my truck and came here," she said cheerfully.

Paul snorted. "That's my girl. I'm going to tell Sam about this, alright? He should know. If it becomes too bad I'm sure you can transfer to the Rez school."

Bella nodded. "I hope it doesn't come to that. I mean...it's bad enough that he creeps me out. Will you come home with me, Paul? I'm kind of worried he will be at my house now."

Paul ran a hand through her hair. "Of course. Let me tell Sam real quick."

She nodded and watched as he slipped back into Sam's house. He came out a few minutes later. He smiled a boyish grin.

"Let's get going. Sam said it's okay. He isn't too happy about the Cullens taking an interest in you...told me to tell you to be careful."

"I figured...Paul? Could you come to the house with me? I mean...I'm a little scared that Cullen may show up at my house sooner or later. He was really pushy today," Bella asked quietly.

"Of course. I'll always go home with you, babe," he said cheekily with a wink.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Still friends, Paul."

The ride to the house was short and comfortable. Paul didn't talk and Bella liked that about him. He didn't feel a need to fill the space with chatter. She found herself becoming more and more comfortable with him as time went on. She knew it would only be a matter of time before she decided to try a relationship with him and that kind of scared her a little bit. At least he couldn't push the envelope so to speak before she is ready.

Soon the truck came to a stop outside of her house. She unbuckled as Paul opened his door and stepped outside. She watched as he froze, taking a deep breaht.

"Paul? Is everything okay?" Bella asked worriedly.

He narrowed his eyes. "I smell leech...it's not very strong...it may be old."

"Do you want to come in then? Check the house? Maybe you could check the windows and doors. It's an old house so there's no telling what needs updating."

Paul nodded. "I was going to offer if you didn't ask."

He followed her up the porch steps. He smirked as she tripped over her feet, but kept a watchful eye in case she did the unthinkable and fell. Bella unlocked the door and stepped inside, slipping off her shoes. Paul looked around.

"Want me to check downstairs and then make my way upstairs?" he offered.

Bella nodded. "Thanks. I'll be in my room when you get there."

She gave him a shy smile and slipped upstairs. Paul was glad to find the entire downstairs clean and updated. No stench of leech either. He walked up the stairs, taking note of the third step from the top that squeaked under his weight. Then he slipped into Charlie's room, the bathroom, and the spare room. They were stink free and the windows were updated and looking good. As he approached Bella's room he smiled.

His first time in her room...alone with her. Not that anything would be happening anytime soon. He pushed the door open the rest of the way before entering.

"House looks good Bella. So there isn't really-" He cut off as he suddenly got hit by a wall of leech stink.

His body stiffened and he looked around, expecting to see a leech there in the flesh. He stepped by her, opening her closet and looking around. The wolf inside him growled at the smell permeating from her room.

"Paul? What is it?" Bella asked, worried.

Paul looked at her. "Leech...it smells like leech in here. Very strongly..."

He stepped past her to her window and growled low in his chest. Bella's eyes widened and she blushed as she felt herself get turned on a little by the sound.

"Damn fucking bloodsucker!" He seethed, "This window latch is broken! He broke it to get in here!"

* * *

><p>AN: So problems with Edward. I have no idea where I am going yet lol we will see...hm...nomads...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This one is short but important. It sets some stuff up. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Treaties<p>

* * *

><p><em>"War must be, while we defend our lives against a destroyer who would devour all; but I do not love the bright sword for its sharpness, nor the arrow for its swiftness, nor the warrior for his glory. I love only that which they defend." <em>  
><em>― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Two Towers<em>

* * *

><p>Sam frowned as he paced back and forth before the invisible line that divided Forks from the reservation. His lip curled over his canines as the wind changed direction and blew some of the leeches scent towards him. He had called a meeting after a very troubling phone call. At first he had thought that the issue with Bella could wait until the weekend, but with the idea of a leech stalking her enough to be in her room while she sleeps...it made him uneasy. He felt Jared take up his flank, the fur on his back standing on end. Whenever the leeches came close, they weren't happy. Their wolves fought for control in order to do what they were created to do.<p>

Destroy.

Soon Sam could make out the forms through the trees. They were moving inhumanely fast, staying in a unit most likely because they didn't trust the wolves as much as the wolves would trust them. When wasn't much. And now one of their pack was in danger. Just because she wasn't a werewolf didn't mean that she wasn't important.

_Stay on guard_, Sam called out through the pack mind, _We may have a treaty but there is no telling how this meeting will go._

_Aw come on Sam...let me tear into them,_ Paul sneered.

Sam sighed knowing that Paul had more reason than any of them to be angry and pushing his limits. Bella was _his_. The leeches came to a stop before them. There were only three wolves, and seven of the leeches but Sam knew that if they worked together they would be able to take them out. It wouldn't be easy but they would manage. It's a good thing Bella isn't in Forks. She's with Emily and Kim, the other imprint, at Sam's home.

"Sam. What is the issue you have called us to discuss?" Carlisle asked, trying to be diplomatic.

Sam glanced at his two wolves. _Watch my back_.

Then he phased back. He felt the change begin. The fur began to recede and his limbs grew until he was standing before the Cullen family in all his naked glory. He only looked at the doctor leech.

"One of your coven has been harassing an imprint," he said with authority, "Including stalking her and being in her room without permission. If he doesn't stop...I have the authority to consider the treaty null and void."

Carlisle looked at each of them. "I'm sorry to hear this. It appears that one of my sons believes that she is meant to be his mate-"

"She is my mate!" Edward fumed.

Paul growled deeply, his lips lifting over his teeth. Sam held up a hand.

"She belongs to Paul and has belonged to him longer than you have known her. She told you she isn't interested and yet you still push yourself on her. Back off and leave her alone or we will have war."

Carlisle nodded. "Very well. I-I'll send him to Alaska for a while. It won't happen again, Sam."

Sam nodded. "It better not. And that is a threat."

Sam then turned, his body exploding into his large black wolf before he lead his pack into the forest. They better not have any more problems.

* * *

><p>"That was an interesting thing to see, wasn't it James?" Victoria asked as she looked at her mate.<p>

His lips curled into a smile. "Indeed...all this over a single girl...may be...a fun person to hunt."

She laughed. "A game maybe? A small human girl between a big bad wolf and a vampire...its been a while since we have had such a hunt, my love."

He laughed. "I bet I could find her home. It should smell like vampire and wet dog. I'll be back love."

Victoria laughed, smacking his butt as he ran past. A game...a hunt. Let the fun begin.

* * *

><p>AN: Figured out how to bring in the nomads!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This one is short but important. It sets some stuff up. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Taken<p>

* * *

><p><em>"She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, like when you're swimming and you want to put your feet down on something solid, but the water's deeper than you think and there's nothing there" <em>

_― Julia Gregson, East of the Sun_

* * *

><p>Paul's wolf had been restless all day. He hadn't seen Bella yet even though it was a Saturday because he had patrols all day. She did tell him she may stop by Emily's to spend time with her but he couldn't calm his growing panic. Deep in his bones he knew...something was wrong. He burst through the door to Sam's house and looked around frantically. Sam frowned, seeing how close Paul's wolf was to the surface.<p>

"Paul? What is it?" he asked cautiously.

"She...where is Bella? She told me she would be here today," He managed to get out.

Emily frowned. "I...I haven't seen her. She hasn't called either."

Paul turned away, his body rippling. The wolf wanted out. Something was too wrong right now. She never said one thing and didn't at least call. He stumbled outside, his form shaking and blurring before he phased back, destroying his pants. Sam frowned, standing. He slipped in the back room and came back with extra pants.

"Jared, stay with the girls," Sam ordered.

He tied the extra shorts to his leg, along with his own, and phased.

_Paul what's going on?_

_Wrong...terribly wrong. Must find Bella._

_Paul!_

Sam would have groaned if he could. Paul wasn't listening. He was in full blown panic. Sam raced after Paul when the wolf suddenly took off. They darted around trees, and Sam made sure to stay on Paul's trail. Soon they reached Bella's house. Sam let out a small growl which was over powered by the sound of Paul's growl. Her entire yard smelled like leech. And not a Cullen leech.

Sam phased quickly as he saw Paul phasing and tossed the shorts at him as Paul stumbled forward towards the house. Sam swallowed past his lump. Now he was feeling it...something was horribly wrong. He followed Paul inside the house, hearing Paul make a noise as he passed the couch. As Sam passed it as well, he stumbled in shock. The smell of blood hit him by surprise and he stared at the body of Charlie Swan.

Sam turned to see Paul running up the stairs as if something was chasing him. Sam left Charlie, knowing Paul needed him. He rushed upstairs and froze behind Paul. He could smell Bella, and her blood but...it wasn't as strong as Charlie's. Paul stumbled into the room, his entire body in pain. All he could think about was Bella...her scent...her loving nature. He was relieved yet terrified to see that she wasn't in the house.

"Paul...she isn't here," Sam said seriously.

He looked ahead, seeing the broken window. He didn't like this at all.

"As much as I wished it was...it's not the Cullen's Sam...this is a different leech smell..." Paul whispered, "Oh spirits...Sam...Charlie is dead. She'll be devastated!"

Sam gripped Paul's shoulder. "Paul. Hold it together. We need to talk to the council and then the Cullen's. I have a bad feeling Bella was targeted."

Paul whined, covering his face. "Bella..."

Sam sighed when he saw the tremors start again. He knew then...Paul was in no shape to do anything but stay in wolf form. He wouldn't be able to keep from shifting if faced with the Cullen's.

"Paul, phase and run. Don't go too far and keep your mind open to me," Sam ordered.

Paul tore away from Sam then and ran down the stairs, through the door and into the woods. Sam heard the howl seconds later. It was mournful, full of fear and pain. Sam rubbed his own face and grabbed the house phone. He dialed Billy.

"Hey old man!" came Billy's voice.

Sam swallowed. "Charlie is dead and Bella is missing."

There was silence. "I'll call a council meeting. Was it a leech?"

"Y-Yes...Paul lost it Billy. I don't know how much help he will be."

"We will worry about him later. Get back here quick. Call the pack," Billy said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Bella groaned as she came to. She opened her eyes, and blinked before the room came into focus. The air was stale as if the room hadn't been opened many times. It was bare, save for the bed she was on and the lone table under the window. She couldn't remember much...she had been in her room about to leave for Emily's when she felt pain and blacked out. A door creaked open.<p>

"Hello little _pet_," came a musical voice.

Bella looked up and saw a man with red eye and a blond pony tail. She shivered, trying to get away. He chuckled.

"You smell so scrumptious...I'm tempted not to play with my food," he purred.

Bella swallowed. "Can't you just...let me go? I've done nothing to you! Why me?"

He chuckled. "Why indeed. I found it interesting that you were caught between a vampire and a werewolf...both claiming you to be their mate...I thought what a wonderful game to play."

Bella jumped from the bed, running for the window. Even if she got hurt, she would escape. But he was fast. She screamed as she felt him squeeze her arm, breaking the bones.

"Now, now. Be a good _pet_," he teased.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't hate me for killing Charlie. there's a reason for it.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This one is short but important. It sets some stuff up. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Battlefield<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Whenever we want to combat our enemies, first and foremost we must start by understanding them rather than exaggerating their motives." <em>  
><em>― Criss Jami, Killosophy<em>

* * *

><p>Sam looked over his pack mates. They had been standing at the treaty line for the last five minutes waiting for the Cullen's. He wouldn't risk an imprint or another wolf's life without any information. He also needed to make sure that the Cullen's hadn't orchestrated Bella's capture as well. The bronze one was too drawn to her. Paul was there but Sam knew he would stay wolf. He doubted that Paul would change back before Bella is found...and if she isn't alive...Paul would never change back unless his heart stops. Soon the Cullen's arrived.<p>

"Sam. What is the problem?" the leader asked politely.

Sam wasted no time. "An imprint has been taken. We are looking for information so that we can find her."

Carlisle frowned. "I am sorry to hear that. Are you sure it was a vampire?"

Sam bristled. "Of course. You all stink to hell and back."

"Watch your tone dog," the blond woman sneered.

"Rose. That's enough," Esme scolded.

"Look I'm going to lose a brother if we do not find her alive and well," Sam said, getting annoyed, "Can you help us locate her?"

"I can try my best. I will also make sure my family assists as well," Carlisle agreed.

Sam was left to pace and worry for the next day. He would phase and run with Paul, trying to help keep the man grounded so that he wouldn't lose himself to the wolf. When he returned home after the second day, Carlisle Cullen was on the phone, telling him that they found the area Bella may be. Sam gathered the pack and they ran for the outskirts of Seattle. When they reached the old cabin, Sam narrowed his eyes.

He could hear Bella's heartbeat and he could hear movement inside. He knew it was vampires. He glanced at each of his wolves, giving them orders. He made sure to alpha order Paul to keep his head about him so that he wouldn't be distracted and possible hurt. Hopefully they would be able to get to Bella without her being hurt. They stormed through the doors and windows with the Cullen's and Paul went straight for where he could smell Bella. Sam saw Jasper and Emmett take out a few vampires as he and his brothers attacked their own enemies.

Paul ran up the stairs, knocking a vampire off of the landing as he passed. He managed to break through the door and saw her laying on the bed. He whimpered, seeing all the blood. Bella appeared to have numerous broken bones and he was so worried. He growled low in his throat when he noticed a blond man with a pony tail.

"Hello puppy," he crooned.

Paul growled.

"Do you want her back? Well too bad...I'm afraid I still need to eat..." James teased, running a hand through Bella's hair.

Paul felt the hair on his back stand on end as an even more menacing growl left his chest. He both felt and heard his brothers coming to join him. All he could think about was getting Bella to safety...and his home. Once there he would hold her, feed her, and take care of her until she could stand on her own again. He never realized that he was planning on moving her in with him but with her father gone, that was the only probably step. But only if it was what she wanted.

The next few moments happened so fast that Paul was sure if anyone had been watching they would have missed it. James moved to grab Bella from the bed and Paul snapped. He lurched forward, his canines sinking into the vampire's arm as he brutally yanked him away from the bed and across the room. Paul and his brothers wasted no time as the vampire fell to the floor before they attacked, viciously sinking their teeth into his flesh.

Downstairs, Paul could hear a separate battle and hoped that every vampire in this place was being taken apart. No loose ends...he owed Bella that much. When the vampire was burning, courtesy of Sam, Paul phased back, his shaking hands touching Bella's body gently. She was safe...but hurt badly.

"Paul...we need to get her back to the Rez," Sam said softly, "She can get help there."

Paul swallowed and nodded. He stood, picking up Bella gently as he went. Then he followed his alpha out to take his imprint home.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry but I really suck writing battle scenes lol and I've been stressed and loaded down with nursing school work but I'm updating today! Even my Sam x Bella!


End file.
